Why me?
by RussiaBear
Summary: We have but a sequel to Should I tell? - Now that Aphrodite and Stevie Rae know that they love each other, now is when everything unfolds and Aphrodite decides who's more important. Her new or old life? Enjoy and review Stevie Rae x Aphrodite


This is going to be one of the craziest things ever but… I'm writing exactly one story…for one girl… So worth is. Fuck my college life. Let's do this! Soooo happy this thing will be rated M. I can get away with cursing. Please enjoy and for the next chapter I WILL NEED A REVIEW. That way I know somebody likes it. Guest or non-guest, or the same person. I could care less, as long as you give me the honest truth of if the chapter was good or not. Please, enjoy this romantic drama. And if anyone, ANYONE thinks that I'll have them ever break-up and date others, only to break them up and go back together, you people are nuts. I hate that type of stuff so why would I torture you?

So here's what you missed on Glee… Just kidding. Actually a lot has happened in the past few months so let us recap. Gerrett, Aphrodite's ex, got arrested. Yup, he never filed his taxes and committed 4 acts of fraud. Dang, he's screwed but oh well. He shall be screwed in jail though, ha ha. Yeah, I have me a sense of humor.

After a day or two of me being in the two houses, they sold at an even higher asking price. Also, although Aphrodite reinvested, on a few smaller stocks she lost but on the big ones she got tons of money so she made up her lost money and then some.

Oh and the workers at the house did hear us but they said it's fine. They know the feeling of what we were going through… None of them are vampyre's…. Yes they know about how I lust after Aphrodite, basically every day and how I want to suck her dry…. Yes, there's a deeper meaning to those words.

And also, momma is trying to date someone but he's a tool like Erik so I know she's gonna dump him to the garbage heap soon. Turns out the school is going to take a little bit longer so about a month after the whole ordeal, I went back to the school by myself for a month to keep my red fledglings in line.

I got to see all the new ones and Zoey was there. She was the high Priestess of course. Wherever I went, people bowed to me and kept calling me the Red high Priestess. I was flattered but I should be getting used to this by now. In fact, Zoey has been building the red fledglings their own place at the school. It was finished when I got there so I helped them all move it.

But every morning and night, I'd call my Aphrodite to hear her voice. It was heaven. She's still be sleepy when she woke up but she'd never ask to go back to sleep. No matter if she just went to bed or was still sleeping. And she'd talk to me until the wee hours, since I was at the school. Classes were at night so I had to sleep differently. Even though I used to do the same thing, I was allowed to go into the light, since I'm the high priestess. Though no other red fledgling can. It's weird but I'm blessed by Nyx every night for giving my Aphrodite.

Aphrodite… She's amazing. She smiles at me every day and it feels like that sometimes I'm always on her mind. But she doesn't know what I want to do. I want her to be mine every day. To be her wife, even if I have to be the husband, I can pull it off. If I have to give up everything for her, I'll do it. She's my darlin'. I love her. And each day, when I was away I'd ask her if she was sure she wanted to stay with me. She'd always say yes.

I was still wary of her giving up her life to be with me… But I'll be at this new school for a long time now. She always hated school… I want to give her many options but it breaks my heart every time she goes about on how the houses were or her money. I know she missed the grand life. I saw her in her element. It was like me when I go into the woods, or underground. It's the life she knows and wants… I still can't give it to her.

I was awoken from my thoughts with a soft kiss to my lips, "Wake up love. Break fast is ready."

I opened my eyes to see my goddess standing above me. Aphrodite looked so good in my clothing, but she was holding a tray of food. It turns out vampyre's can get sick. I got sick a few days ago. I cut my hand accidently, trying to fix something. And if got infected and it's causing me to get sick. The doctors said it should heal, only to leave a thin mark, but Aphrodite was taking care of me. But when doesn't she?

I got up so I was sitting and she placed the tray in my lap, taking a hold of my right hand, and bringing it up to her lips, kissing it.

I smiled at this, "What's wrong darlin'?"

"Just glad you're okay," she replied, softly, still holding my hand to her face.

I knew she still gets nightmares of when I was hurt and I wouldn't accept her blood. Once in a while, she has that dream and I hold her through the night. I'm usually up the whole time but I whisper my hopes and dreams into her precious little ears. I love Aphrodite dearly.

"I'm fine Aphrodite. So fine, in fact, after I eat I'm gonna go get some wood. I know ya'll have been using a lot and I haven't done my job of getting the trees," I explained, happily eating the eggs and sausage.

"Fine but I'm staying with you. If I so much as see you in any pain, it's back to bed for you."

"Yes darlin'. I know. I ain't trying to get hurt. I know you don't have the strength for that and momma's back is gone. I'm the only one who can do that. It's a nice thought though…"

"What is?"

"The thought that I can do something that'll keep you warm. To know that, you're safe and sound because I was able to do it."

Aphrodite smiled at me and kissed me softly. I moaned and softly pulled her closer to me. I never got enough of her kisses. She was my goddess, sorry Nyx, and I loved her more each day.

After I ate, she took me tray and left me. I got up by myself and took out my clothes. It was near December now. Since it's only been about 3, maybe 4, somewhere in there of when it first snowed. So there was a ton to do in our house. We always got a tree from our neighbors, who grew the trees for free.

They never did anything wrong to them so I was only with it. I always used it for wood after that. It makes the fire go crazy. Then I decorate the house and we do the tree. I think Aphrodite being here is gonna make this the best day yet.

I wore my jacket, winter jeans, a tucked in button down shirt, and my signature boots. They were starting to fall apart but if I even mentioned that to Aphrodite, I'd see the mail guy come to the house with a shoe box. I've learned my lesson after I told Aphrodite how my wooden carving tools were just starting to show signs of wear. The very next day, I go in to pick up a project and I see the tools replaced with better, newer models, and a stone that was of better quality to sharpen them.

I looked at the calendar. It was January 13th and I knew momma was coming back today with the tree. In 12 days, Christmas was coming. I know we had Nyx and all but my momma still prayed to who she wanted.

I went downstairs and I saw Aphrodite standing at the bottom so I picked her up in my arms and twirled her around, "Hey there."

She laughed and held onto me by my neck, kissing me deeply. Still holding her, I kissed back with as much force as she was giving me. I bit her bottom lip, which she gave me entrance to and soon I was exploring her sweet cavern. After a while, we pulled away. We were both hot but not enough to where I'd ravish her. That was for later.

I slowly put her down, while she was silently kissing all around my face, "Stevie Rae, it's the 1st day of Christmas."

"Huh? Well if that's my present, I can't wait for tomorrow," I smiled, winking at her.

I still make her blush, and she giggle, "No love. I get to give you 12 presents. On Christmas day, I get to shower you both."

"But I don't wanna let you see momma naked. Just me though," I replied, not liking her showering us both. I can shower myself thank you very much.

"No silly. I mean, I'm going to spoil you. So here is my first present," Aphrodite said, smiling even more and went to the couch. Picking up a brand new axe. Mine was good but it was just a pain to sharpen, which again got a new sharpening stone too.

I received it and took a step back, liking how it weighted and how it felt. I smiled at Aphrodite, "Thank you Aphrodite… If I would have known, I would have gotten you 12 gifts too…"

Aphrodite came up to me and kissed up my neck, which got me relaxed and I swear I was growling. It was weird. Ever since our make-up, I've been growling when I like something like this. It's almost as if my beast is with me and it's showing how it likes what's being done to me as well. She said, "No love, you do so much for me. It's my turn to help you. It's not a lot really because it's hard to find 12 things that you either need or love."

"So does this mean I get to have you?" I growled out, not really caring how my growling was.

Aphrodite didn't seem to mind, she just kissed and licked my neck, and she knew how to get to me, "You can have me every day you want- Hey! Put me down!"

Half-way through I just took her over my shoulder, to the couch, and put her on it. I went on top of her and pinned her down. I looked at her and saw that she wasn't scared but she didn't look like she wanted it right now.

I felt like a bad girlfriend and she could feel the sadness in my heart. She took my cheeks with her hands and lifted my head to look into her eyes, "It's not what you think love. I love you Stevie Rae. And damn, do you get me steamed and going. But I have that planned for later this week."

I still felt like shit but I got up and helped her up; I blocked my feeling and faked a smile, which for the first and only time worked, and she hugged me. I went outside and just let go of everything. I went to work and carried the trees to my spot. Though I was sick, I didn't feel any different. I chopped up as many of the dead trees as I could. Since it was cold weather and I couldn't need to chop up trees after winter, a lot were falling down and I used them all to fill up the sheds.

I used the pain and guilt to pump out the wood and soon found, when both sheds were full, and I had tons of logs to later cut, I was completely frozen and tired out.

I put everything away and started to walk to the apple trees. I don't know why I did but my body was becoming numb. I went to the orchard, which was a frozen wonderland. The leaves were iced and frozen over. I sat down against a tree and watched the snow fall down. I didn't notice that my shoe had opened up and it let in snow and the cold. Plus my jacket was opened from earlier with Aphrodite and the axe accidently cut into my shirt.

As I blacked out, I didn't know what I was doing and I asked earth to not send for help but protect Aphrodite. I slowly lost feeling in my body and I felt so tired. I heard screaming and saw a blurry fuzzy of red running towards me. I don't know what it was but it made my body feel a little warm.

I didn't see clearly but someone was now next to me. My mind was fuzzy but I knew the scent of Aphrodite anywhere. She was trying to get my attention but I couldn't listen to what she was saying. I tried to pick me up and carry but I guessed I was too heavy. Slowly my mind went blank and for a few I forgot who I was. Aphrodite was crying though but I didn't know I couldn't move my body or that if I did, I'd be causing more damage.

I got up, a little wobbly, and picked up Aphrodite, bridal style, and carried her inside. I think I looked like a zombie. I couldn't move my neck and my mouth felt clamp tight. I had no feeling in my feet or hands, but they were on pins-and-needles each time I stepped down in the snow. I made it to the door, where I saw my momma. She dropped something, maybe a plate, and ran to the door, rushing me inside.

I couldn't hear anyone but Aphrodite somehow got out of my arms. She was telling something to momma but I could feel the heat coming from somewhere and I saw a fire in the living room. I walked towards it, and I could feel my body giving out. As I passed the couch, my left leg gave out and I fell to the ground. I didn't mind much, I didn't feel the pain. I couldn't feel the heat either. But I felt myself being stripped of the clothing though I think when each layer came off, I saw a scissor.

I was going in and out of it, but I kept looking at the fire. It reminded me of earth. Even though the wood was being burned and scorched, it was still wood. The ash was wood; the fire was nothing without the wood to burn. I finally was able to turn my head but it got stuck again. It's like it froze in place again.

I didn't feel my mouth or anything but I knew I couldn't make a sound yet. I tried to but nothing came out. Aphrodite was on the ground next to me, cutting my clothes off. They were almost frozen to my body. She was saying something, her eyes were red and she was crying. Momma was a lot worse but if Aphrodite told her something, she did it. I saw that I was completely blue. My markings were quite beautiful against my skin but I didn't know why I was that freezing. Sure my shoe was broken but that doesn't cause major damage to me.

I know I felt the earth tell me to go to the trees but I don't know why? Did it know more than me? Maybe something was going to hurt the house or me? Or maybe if I would have gone inside, something bad would have happened. Did I upset an element? I silently prayed to Nyx and the elements that I'm sorry if I wronged one of them. That if I have to I'll make it up to them.

I felt so guilty though. Even more than before. Aphrodite has to spend her Christmas with me like this… Or if I die, then she can at least find some happiness in it. She can go back to her mansions. But I didn't realize I thought this out loud so Aphrodite could hear with the imprint. If fact, I think she forgot about this and started talking in my head, _Don't you dare think like that Stevie Rae. I'd be dead if you were gone. There is no reason for living if your okkie-ass isn't there to keep me in line... Can you move anything?_

I tried to move anything but I couldn't, _No, I can't. I moved my neck for a second and that's how I'm looking at you. Besides doing that, I can't feel a thing. Are my teeth chattering?_

She looked like she was going to cry even more, _Yes, why? You can't feel that?_

_I didn't even know darlin'. I just knew after a while I was getting mighty cold and then when I was done, I felt like I had frostbite. But then I felt earth tell me to go to the apple orchard. So I sat down and instead of asking earth for help, I asked it to protect you._

She was balling her eyes out, "You're so stupid sometimes Stevie Rae. Why would I need protection? I have you as my knight. Shit, next time, save yourself."

_I couldn't live with myself if something or someone hurt you. I can be healed and fixed. You can't, but I know if earth asked me to do something, it's for the good._

"Fine, I'm having your mom make a bath."

_No, darlin'. You have to warm me up first. Don't you ever see survival shows? You use a blanket and heat first. Then a warm shower or bath to take anything of the coldness out. SO go get a blanket, get naked, and let's snuggle._

I swear, if she wasn't crying, it would be laughter coming out of her mouth. I could read her mouth; also she said the words in her head too. I saw her yelling something and momma coming downstairs. She looked so frightened. Aphrodite was back with a huge blanket and got naked. Momma really could have cared less.

Aphrodite put my head on a few pillows and helped me turn it so I could look towards the fire again. She wrapped us up and buried herself into my body. I don't know what but I could feel myself shaking but then I realized it was Aphrodite crying. If I haven't shaken yet, she's going to get scared soon.

_Aphrodite, in about 20 minutes, you have to leave me. I'm going to shake and thrash. I might scream and my teeth with chatter. It's going to get scary._

But she only stayed, _No. You helped me all those times. It's my turn Stevie Rae. I'm going to hold onto you until you can talk._

_Well when I talk, that's the start of when it'll get bad sweetheart so I shall take you on your offer. Once I start speaking, go. Bundle me up and head upstairs or go help momma._

_No, I didn't mean it like that-_

_No darlin'. I won't have you ruin your Christmas…Until I speak, I'm gonna go see what was up with earth. May you get momma to light an earth candle? And can you ask earth to come to this site?_

I felt Aphrodite nod and she said something to momma and I saw the green earth candle. Aphrodite turned around but still pressed up on me and before she could say a thing, the fire place's fire was out and lite the fire itself. Soon I felt the presence of earth with me.

It seemed so sad, I couldn't speak to it but it spoke to me, _I'm sorry you have to deal with this my child. You see… You and your friends are the very kind to us elements and use us when it's only necessary or to have a little fun. Never misusing your gifts. And you, child, have been a favorite or Nyx, compared to Zoey. Air was sending a huge gale of cold wind and I wanted to protect you. But when I sent you to the apple orchards, you sent me to protect Aphrodite. I know you may think I'll say you were…stupid but that was brave of you. The house is made of stone, so not only did you protect Aphrodite but your mother. My trees couldn't stop the wind and coldness. Your boot was broken and that cause the frostbite but everything else was my fault. Forgive me, my child._

I tried to speak, coming out with, "Four…in," the light went out on its own and the fire was roaring, it brought a lot of warmth to me and Aphrodite now. I saw momma was in awe at what happened. I look at Aphrodite who looked like she was praying. I could feel my body starting to have some feeling and I knew what would happen next, "Aphrodite… Go now."

She turned around in the blanket and looked at me with her beautiful eyes, "No, I'm your imprint and your girlfriend. There's no way in hell I'm moving. I guess you can say I'm a tree hugger," she then buried her face into my neck, breathing her hot breath onto my icy cold skin.

I cursed myself. If I wasn't so f-ing cold, I'd so be turned on by this. But I'd also show her that I love her too.

Aphrodite, about a year ago, wouldn't have care about me. But now, she was amazing and the girl I truly fell for. But I still fall even deeper when she switches to bitchy Aphrodite. She still has this air of niceness but to be serious.

After a while, my teeth started chattering, and momma excused herself to go make dinner. I knew why she was afraid. This isn't the first time this has happened. Dad and momma were fighting and didn't notice that I was stuck in a tree root. It was really cold and my coat was a few feet away but I was too small. My body shut down and that's when dad was the only one to notice that I was gone. Momma thought he was trying to get away with her yelling but when he came out of the forest with me, a little less blue-er than I was now, she never yelled at dad again.

My body was shivering but for every muscle spasm, I cried out in pain, and Aphrodite held onto me tighter. After an hour of this, I was finally warm enough where my teeth were chattering less and I could move my hands to hold Aphrodite better.

I tried to see her face but she was still in my neck, "Aphrodite, let me see your face."

She slowly looked at me and she was crying again, I kissed her tears away as she spoke, "I was afraid of losing you then, and I'm afraid of losing you now."

"Hmm, I have an idea. Can you help your gimp into the shower?" I said softly and she nodded her head fast.

Although I know this was a serious mood but Aphrodite walking around naked was a big turn-on. I mean, I don't get to see that every day. She felt my lust for her and she only smiled a little, "Really Stevie Rae? You're almost halfway to death and you're finding me attractive?"

She was helping me up and covered us up as we walked upstairs. IT hurt me but I knew I had to walk, "Listen, I find you attractive with blood on you. Think about what happens when you get your monthly gift. I'm screwed."

"That's because I hide it very well from you," Aphrodite said softly, but I heard it.

"Oh really now?" I sniffed the air, and Aphrodite tried blocking my nose but I smelt it. Somebody was on her time of month. No wonder she didn't want to do anything.

"Darlin', you can tell me when you get your time of month. Although that sounds very disgusting to most people, I never have to bite you again. Although, I do like leaving my marks on you."

"Well… I never wanted to do anything when I had it… It was just too embarrassing..."

"And this isn't love?" I asked, tearing the blanket off to show that we were completely naked. She was a goddess. I knew that if Nyx saw her, she'd be Nyx's lost long sister. Aphrodite was my deity, Nyx first of course.

Besides I said this all in my head so Aphrodite was blushing but she kissed my cheek, "If I'm your goddess, you're my god. You are my equal in every way."

"Yes, you are a rich girl who fell for a country bumpkin. Did I say that correctly?" I asked, jokingly as we entered the bathroom. She got us both a change of clothes and went to setting up the bathroom, "I haven't fallen."

"Huh?" I said with my heart dropping. I know she felt it. She was usually good at hiding what she felt but I could see it in her eyes and her actions, "Well, um, that's okay Aphrodite. We can always go on a matchmaking website. I saw this one where it's for farmers."

Aphrodite was giggling, "I don't own a farm Stevie Rae. You might own one. You have horses, which are fed by the way. Momma did that… But no love. You used past tense. I am still falling and I don't think I'll ever stop."

"I'll be there to catch you darlin'. I won't let you hurt yourself."

"But if to hurt myself is the realization that I've fallen deeply and incredibly in love with you, don't let me stop falling, unless the pain is when I'm in your arms and I'm pinching myself to make sure this is all real and that I haven't been dreaming for the past months. For this is a dream, I've always wanted to live in it with you."

I smiled, my heart bursting, I slowly took her hand and kissed it softly, "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up and find you not by my side."

"No love. I'll be by your side every day. If not, there is a note for I would never do that to you."

We both entered the shower. It was big but not like Aphrodite's fancy bathroom. The water was warm and it hit the whole shower so we were both wet. We washed each other's hair and then she washed down my body with a sponge. It was hard and scratched but it gave her a sigh of relief to know I had feeling. But I joked around and said that I have no feeling in my butt.

She just giggled and kissed me on the lips softly. I had a plan though. I got my body wash, since I knew even though she loved her; she liked how mine smelt like me, and put a lot into my hands. I was behind her, so that the water wouldn't hit her and the soap would stay. My left hand went to her back, massaging it, then slowly washing and grapping each butt cheek. I knew she would be turned on by this so then I took the other hand and massaged her right boob. This sent the wave of lust from her into my body. She was moaning and it was music to my ears.

I moved the left hand to her other boob, massaging, putting and teasing her tits. I was growling in pleasure as she kept saying my name. I sent one had to get more body wash and sent it training down to her lower area. It cupped her vagina and covered it with soap before I put two fingers on her clit and played with it.

My growling increased as she chanted for more and other words which I didn't care about. She just kept saying my name and the beast inside of me liked it more and more. I used my thumb to rub her clit and I entered her with two fingers. I was hit with the smell of her blood. I knew that it was ending but the smell was intoxicating.

I basically fucked her harder, which got her to keep screaming. I wasn't expecting her to say much but she scream, "Stevie Rae, eat my god damn pussy!"

I couldn't say no to my queen. She was already against a wall so I went down to my knees, and ate her as she was. It wasn't like drinking from her but it was sweeter. It tasted so good. I used a hand to fastly rub her clit as I stuck my tongue into her. Her moans were increasing and soon I turned her around and she put her legs around my neck. This was even better because now I could go deeper. She had her hands buried in my hair. She was going berserk.

I realized that she liked my growling and I could tell she was close so I fucked her with my fingers and used my growls to vibrate her clit. The last thing she said was, "Fuck I'm going to cum all over you Stevie Rae. Fuck!"

Damn, did she. It tasted just as good as the blood. I knew she was exhausted so I put her down slightly and let the soap, blood, sadly, and cum wash off her body. I knew what she was feeling but I wasn't going to let her. She needed rest. I could always watch a video. I knew my dad had a stash of videos. He gave them to me.

But she only smirked and dried us both off. I got dressed, though she tried to help me. My muscles were still contracting and twitching a little. When I tucked her in she said, "Hold on there. I have something for you."

I look at the clock to notice is was only 6 and momma might be a little bit away since she always goes out of the house when we have that kind of time. Aphrodite was searching for something and brought out a DVD. She turns on my TV and pops in the disk. It has the screen of Aphrodite's home video, 'Play?'

I looked at her but all she said was, "Hit play. I'll go downstairs and get our food ready. Come down when you've finished watching that. It's supposed to be your second present but…ta-da!"

She left and I shrugged my shoulders. I fixed the bed, sat down, opened my shorts to release some of the pain, and pressed play. I realized that it was a setup camera. It was my room. And Aphrodite was in a shirt of mine, my favorite actually. It had a horse on it that said, 'You don't have the balls to handle me!'

I saw that Aphrodite looked like she did when she was turned on. She wasn't talking but I saw she was sitting against her pillows and she slowly lifted up the shirt to show me no panties.

This was the best video ever, so far. I'm keeping this. Then she said, "Now Stevie Rae, I know that you got lonely without me for a month so now, you can have me with you constantly."

I saw that she was rubbing herself and softly moaning. The camera was focused entirely on her. If she filmed this herself, she did it perfectly. She was moaning my name and as she did I let my hand wander into my pants and rubbed myself.

I'm just gonna tell you what the video does since I'm there basically rubbing my hard on till I go.

Aphrodite started to moan more and took rubbing hand and did what I did. She used her thumb to rub herself, and slowly enter herself, "Stevie Rae that feels so good."

As she started to go in and out, she kept saying, "Harder Stevie Rae. Fuck me harder."

As she did, the juices were trickling out, she was basically humping her hand at times, "I want to ride you Stevie Rae. My cowgirl."

She went even faster and the other hand replace the thumb as she used it to rub fast and the hand went faster in her, "Stevie Rae, please harder. I need to cum. Harder baby, harder."

As fast as she went she did herself. Juices went all over as she moaned more. But she stopped and quickly got a ball vibrater and put it on her clit for just a few seconds. It wasn't to imitate a guy but my vibrations. Soon within seconds she was screaming my name and came on the sheets. I did as well, screaming her name through maybe the whole entire neighborhood. Maybe the town's people heard me. I could have cared less. The CD ended and I saw that there were 10 videos on this thing. Damn, was I going to thank her later.

I was too out of it to notice Aphrodite, since I still felt the hard on effects. Maybe I felt like I was on Viagra. But soon I felt her tongue lapping up the small amount of juices but then she licked my clit and I held onto her head. It felt like I was close again and she sucked and licked it until I came again. To which she fixed my shorts and kissed my cheek, "You do it for me; I do it for you, my cowgirl."

I smiled and she slowly fed me stuff from her side of the bed. She had covered us in blankets and she was resting on my chest. She was feeding me but she wasn't eating. So when she tried to give me the next bite, I refused, "No darlin'. This isn't happening again. What if I need blood tomorrow?"

This got her a little scared but she knew I meant it in a good way so she ate the other half and we were about to fall asleep when momma came in.

She saw we were up and said, "I ain't bothering you two right?"

I smiled, "No momma. Just so you know, I don't feel the bite no more."

"Well I wouldn't either after the noise I heard. Seemed like you were testing out your body again."

Aphrodite blushed but I held her closer, "You okay mommy?"

"Yeah, I just wish I had the connection you two had. I hate not being able to protect my baby but I know Aphrodite has that down. So when will I start seeing grandkids?"

I smiled, "I don't know. When I grow a dick."

Momma just smiled, "Well you two, sleep well. No more sex for a while. Too much is bad."

We said good night and she left. Aphrodite put the tray to the side and snuggled next to me. I knew what momma said set her brain a certain way so she asked, "Do you even want kids?"

I sighed, "Well I knew I was lesbian a long time ago so I knew that I wouldn't have kids. But I would love to adopt a few. But did you want kids?"

Aphrodite kissed my neck softly, "I thought about it a long time ago and I never wanted to be like my mother but after a while of being with you, you've changed my mind. If they come out with a way for two girls eggs to be a child, can we? I wouldn't mind having your kid."

"Sure, darlin'. But how many?"

"We can adopt a few but I have the money to pay for everything and we both offer the love."

"But sweetheart, that means you offer more than I do to the kids."

"No, you offer than a father figure but to me, you offer everything I've ever wanted and more. I don't see myself with a man. Just you. You by my side…"

"What type of house?"

"Well you'll be at the new House of night when the red fledglings are put there right?"

"Yes ma'am… You don't have to come Aphrodite."

"Well I want to but I hope after some time, we can take a break, make a life for a while, and I can kiss you without a student making faces or an aww. I do love you though."

My heart was bursting and I decided to ask something, "Aphrodite… You mean the world to me. And I love you with all my heart. I do want to be your equal but where I am now I am just your faithful knight. I would very much like to be the one who holds your heart and you hold mine. I want to be the country to your city. So would you like to be my wife?"

I didn't have no fancy ring or the best scenery but I knew she was taken with what I said. She was crying and holding the hand with the ring on it. She smiled through her tears, "I thought we were engaged."

I smiled wildly, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes Stevie Rae. As long as I get to be your wife and that I get your last name."

I held her in my arms, kissing her deeply. We kissed the night away, dreaming of our new lives together.

'Aphrodite Johnson? It sounds nice. It fits. She's mine, all mine. I'm home. I'm finally home.'


End file.
